


Out of Control

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Seongwu, Jihoon is a horny little shit in this, Jihoon is stronger than Seongwoo, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, The sex is fluffy, anyway, honestly i dont know where this came from, im going to hell, it came from that video of Jihoon totally destroying Seongwoo at thigh wrestling, ongwink, things get out of hand, top!Jihoon, well i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: Seongwoo thinks that Jihoon is too young for them to take their relationship to the next level, Jihoon wants to prove him wrong.Things get out of control, in the best way.





	1. A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So, uh, I really have no excuse for this, i've been thinking about writing something like this for Ongwink for a while now and considering its now appropriate for me to do so... here it is! hahah  
> Anyway, this came to me when is saw Jihoon annihilate Seongwoo at thigh wrestling and I immediately thought - oh shit top!jihoon.  
> This will only be a short series, three parts at most. This chapter sort of sets it all up so the smut will come in in the next one. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- Ong Unni :)

Seongwoo woke to the sensation of fingers brushing through his hair. He hummed in contentment before he opened his eyes looking around, confused at his surroundings. He had fallen asleep on the way back from their latest fansign and now he was in bed.

“Hyung, you’re awake?” Jihoon asked softly, looking up from his phone. Seongwoo noticed that they were both in the younger boy’s bed, Jihoon sat up watching a video on his phone while Seongwoo was using his thighs as a pillow.

“Did you carry me in here?” Seongwoo yawned, stretching out like a cat.

“Yep, I didn’t want to wake you.” Jihoon tossed his phone to the side, leaning down to kiss Seongwoo. Their lips met and the older boy melted at the familiar sensation, he let Jihoon take the lead smiling into the kiss.

“Hmm,” He pulled away slightly, “are you sure it’s not just an excuse to get me into your bed?” He laughed.

“Well, if it was, it worked didn’t it, hyung?” Jihoon smirked back mischievously before moving so that he was now lying beside the older boy. He closed the gap between them again. This time he was more aggressive, wasting no time before slipping his tongue into his hyung’s mouth. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s neck, letting the younger boy explore his mouth. Jihoon’s hands began to wonder as he moved to rest between Seongwoo’s legs, one of his knee’s pushing the older boy’s thighs apart. He pulled his own oversized hoodie off before doing the same with Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo couldn’t contain a soft moan as Jihoon pressed his hips down rubbing his crotch against his, the growing hardness painfully obvious. Seongwoo could tell that the situation was getting out of hand when Jihoon began to kiss down his jaw, lower and lower, dangerously close to his navel. Jihoon’s fingers began to fumble on Seongwoo’s belt, while he was busy sucking and nibbling on a spot just below the older boy’s bellybutton. Seongwoo’s mind was foggy with lust, his body willing him to let it happen. But he couldn’t.

“Ahh, fuck… Jihoonie, stop.” Seongwoo said regretfully.

Jihoon looked up at him with his deerlike eyes, tilting his head slightly.  Seongwoo winced as he felt jolt running through his body and into his lower regions.

“We shouldn’t. I, uh, I need to shower… that’s it.” Seongwoo shot out of the bed grabbing a towel and rushing into the bathroom.

Jihoon stared at the spot that his hyung was in moments ago, a frown forming on his face.   

 

It was almost an hour later when the older boy finally returned from the shower. He decided to go to his own room, he wasn’t sure he could handle any more of ‘horny teenager Jihoon’ this evening. It didn’t turn out quite as he planned. 

“Ahh!” Seongwoo cried out in surprise as he was pushed face first against the door, his arm twisted behind him.

A presence pressed against him, their chest flush against his bare back, their mouth clamped down on his shoulder, nipping at the still-damp flesh. A rough hand gripped his hip and tugged backwards, rubbing their hardened dick against his ass. Seongwoo grasped onto the towel that was slung low around his waist, it was the only thing keeping his modesty.

“Ah, fuck… Park Jihoon. Stop it-” he let out an embarrassing whine after a particularly hard thrust pressed him further into the door, “damn it, Jihoonie, stop… I’m tired. It’s been a long day.”

There was a sigh before the younger boy pulled away giving Seongwoo some room to breathe. Seongwoo swung around to stare him down but faltered at the sight he met. Jihoon was flushed red, eyes hazy with lust, breath coming out in short pants.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” He had the audacity to pout as if he hadn’t just tried to jump him, “I just want you.”

Seongwoo couldn’t help but look away, going pink at the intensity in the younger boy’s voice. He snapped himself out of it.

 “It’s fine, I’m just tired. Come on, let me get dressed and we’ll cuddle.” He leant down slightly and pecked Jihoon on the lips, ignoring the way the younger boy’s hardness pressed against his thigh.

He moved over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes, he didn’t trust himself to look at Jihoon, he was struggling to stay calm at it was. He began to pull on some tracksuit bottoms.

“Hyung, why don’t you want to have sex with me?”

Seongwoo tripped on the pant leg and stumbled, wincing as he braced for an impact that didn’t come. He opened one eye and saw that Jihoon caught him, gently placing him back in the upright position.

Seongwoo pretended that the last minute didn’t happen and continued to dress. Ignoring the unamused expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Hyung, I’m serious. Why don’t you want to fuck?”

Seongwoo choked on air. “I- well, that’s- you-”

“Cut the shit please, I want the truth.” He paused and Seongwoo turned to face him, noticing the insecure expression that suddenly painted the younger boy’s face, “Do you not find me attractive?”

Seongwoo’s heart melted, because how could he even think that?

“What? NO. Of course not! Jihoon, you’re beautiful.” He sat beside the younger boy, taking one of his hands in his.

“Then what is it? We’ve been together for almost three months. I want you. I want all of you.” Jihoon complained.

“We do other stuff-”

“Yeah, stuff that Daehwi and Jinyoung have been doing for months now.” Jihoon interrupted.

“Okay, firstly – and this a blanket statement – at no point do I want to hear the intimate details about Daehwi and Jinyoung’s far too intense relationship. Secondly, they are the same age, I have to be an adult about this. I’m four years older than you.”

“Hyung! I’m an adult too!” Jihoon complained childishly, “I turned 20!”

“Yeah… two weeks ago!”

“Hyung! I don’t care!” he was getting frustrated, “I want to fuck you and I know you want it too!” Jihoon practically yelled.

“AND WE WANT YOU BOTH TO SHUT THE HELL UP!” Jaehwan’s voice radiated through the wall, followed by multiple sets of laughter.

Seongwoo cringed, facepalming.

_Great. Now everyone knows._

Jihoon huffed and stood up, “You think I’m too young. Well you’ll see. You’ll see, hyung. I’ll show you I’m old enough.” He turned and began to walk towards the door.

Seongwoo hated how ominous that sounded.

“No cuddles?” He asked.

“No!”

Seongwoo didn’t need to see his face to know that he was wearing an adorable pout.

The next day, Seongwoo woke with a pair of arms around him and a head buried in the crook of his neck. He couldn’t help but smile, of course his Jihoon came back for cuddles.

Of course, he wouldn’t have been smiling if he knew what Jihoon had planned…


	2. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon takes it too far, Seongwoo gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> What can I say?   
> This is sin. I have no excuse.   
> The finale will be up by the end of the week.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> \- Ong Unni

Seongwoo rushed out of the Wanna One dorm, struggling to tie up his laces while carrying his backpack and jacket at the same time. Most of the members had piled in to the van and Jisung was now shouting at the stragglers to hurry up. Seongwoo was always one of the stragglers; most of the time it was because he was ambushed by Jihoon for morning kisses hidden in one of the bathrooms but this time the younger boy was nowhere to be found and Seongwoo assumed it was because he was still mad about the previous evening.

He was hopping on one foot as he made it out of the gate when a pair of familiar hands took him by surprise, scooping him up bridal style and trudging towards the van.

“Hey! Park Jihoon put me down!” He tried to struggle, but the other boy remained unfazed much to the amusement of their members who watched on.

“We don’t have time, hyung, we’re gonna be late.” Jihoon replied casually, an annoying smirk playing on his lips.

“I swear to god- I am not a child, nor a toy! You put me down!”

“Okay, hyung.” Jihoon said sweetly as he plonked Seongwoo down on a seat in the van. He then leant down and tied the shoelace that Seongwoo was struggling with, much to the further amusement of the others and the annoyance of Seongwoo.

“There you go,” he smiled and pecked the older boy on the forehead. Seongwoo was now bright red as the others cackled at the sight.

“Watch out guys, dorm Jihoon is on the lose!” Jaehwan laughed his psycho laugh.

Seongwoo glared at him wanting to yell, but contained it as he could see that Jisung was losing his patience. Jihoon sat down opposite him and began to chat to Woojin, as if oblivious to Seongwoo’s irritation. 

After he was finally in the van, the manager pulled away from the dorm and everyone settled down.

This was _not_ good.

Seongwoo could feel it. Jihoon was planning something. If Seongwoo knew Jihoon – and the violent purple hickeys all over his chest said, he did -  then he knew Jihoon was not the type of person to that would say something as ominous as ‘you’ll see’ and not follow through with something diabolical.

By the time they arrived at the studio, Seongwoo was on edge. Jihoon was clearly up to something, he hadn’t even glanced in his direction since getting in to the van and when they got there he only smirked at him before walking ahead with Woojin in tow.

“What did you do?” Seongwoo was startled out of his thoughts by Daniel who threw an arm around his shoulder, giving him his trademark puppy-like grin.

Seongwoo couldn’t help but sigh. 

“I think it’s more… what I didn’t do.”

“Ah, yeah, that. Sorry about Jaehwan last night. He’s just an ass some times.” Daniel apologised.

“Yeah, I don’t know why you’re with him.” Seongwoo joked.

“Amongst other way more meaningful things the word ‘ass’ does come to mind again.” Daniel laughed before giving a wistful sigh.

“Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.” Seongwoo shoved him playfully.

Daniel cracked up, before throwing his arm back around the older boy.

“Sorry. Not sorry. But listen, serious for a moment, why haven’t you slept with him yet?” Daniel asked, “Are you … a … ya know… if you are it doesn’t matter, it’s not like Jihoon _has_ done it. UNLESS, wait! Has he? Oh, MY GOD! He’s not a virgin and you are?!”

“What! Niel, no! Calm down and breathe for fuck sake. I am _not_ a virgin, my god. He is.” Seongwoo hissed, they were now walking down one of the corridors at KBS and he did not need this to be front page on Dispatch.

“Oh, then what’s the problem? He wants it, I’m assuming you want it, do you not?” Daniel paused looking at him for confirmation.

Seongwoo nodded, turning slightly pink.

“SO what’s the problem? Go get him, tiger.”

“Look, he’s young, okay. It’s not like you and Jaehwan or Daehwi and Jinyoung. I am FOUR years older than him. He’s only just turned 20… I don’t want it look like I’m trying to take advantage of him.” Seongwoo frowned, the idea that anyone could think that hurt him.

“Hyung.” Daniel stopped them just outside the dressing room, letting the others walk in before them, “No one would ever think that… are you kidding me? You would never do that. We know you love him and besides if you don’t do something soon I think the others are going to lose it.”

“Wait, what?”

“For the love of God. Would you please just fuck him; he is driving us crazy. You might not notice this but he stares at you like you’re a piece of meat… a piece of meat he wants to fuck. Like every time you’re getting changed or you’re wearing something tight we can practically see the porno playing in his mind. It makes it very uncomfortable for the rest of us, the boy is horny, please deal with it.”

Seongwoo was bright red at this point.

“I- no- no, he doesn’t. That’s-” He scoffed.

“He does.”

“Look, I’ll think about it, okay. He might act calm but I don’t wanna rush and make him uncomfortable.” Seongwoo conceded. He meant it. Once they got back to the dorm he would talk to Jihoon, Daniel was right, he should stop being overly concerned without taking Jihoon’s thoughts into account.

.

Their interview was for their latest CF endorsement. Innis Free decided to make them their own line of lip balm and there was to be a streamed interview to announce it. The cordi coordinated a soft pastel look for the group, most of them in oversized jumpers and blue boyfriend jeans.

Seongwoo loved this look. It was so much more comfortable than the leather pants, the cuffs and straps and chokers they had to wear while promoting. He stared at his reflection, just before they were called on stage, he was wearing a pale blue fluffy sweater with sleeves that reached his fingertips, blue jeans that were frayed at the knees and white converse to tie the look together.

They walked out to the room, smiling professionally and greeting the interviewer before taking their seats. Seongwoo sat at the table between Jihoon and Guanlin.

“Hello, everyone. It’s so nice to finally meet you all in person…” The interviewer began to introduce them and the product. Seongwoo couldn’t bring himself to pay attention, the interview was scripted and he knew his cue well enough.

He was pretending to listen to Daniel explain why he ‘chose’ his flavour of lip balm when he felt Jihoon’s hand on his knee. He glanced over to the younger boy but he was looking at Daniel. He shrugged it off and went back to thinking about what the drama he wanted to catch up on until it was finally his turn to speak.

“My choice of balm is rose flavoured, I chose it to syb-” He choked on his words as he felt Jihoon’s hand move higher on his thigh, dipping in between his legs. His eyes flickered to Jihoon who was staring at him innocently as he began to move his fingers in circular motions.

_Fuck._

He needed to ignore it. He looked back towards the host and apologised.

“Sorry, about that, something must have caught my throat,” he bowed his head slightly.

“Not at all, Seongwoo-shii, please continue.”

“Ah, yes, my choice of balm is rose and I chose it to symbolise my,” he winced as Jihoon ghosted his fingers over his crotch, “to symbolise my love for the fans and- and how they are a-all roses in my eyes.” He managed to finish, avoiding his members confused and concerned glances.

“Alright well Jihoon-shii, you’re up next.” The host moved on quickly, he didn’t blame her, that was a mess.

Seongwoo was going to kill him. He was going to kill him the second they left the room.

He watched with clenched fists as Jihoon sailed through his section, without a single error. His hand firmly cupping Seongwoo’s crotch. The older boy was getting redder by the second, he tried to move the hand away subtly but that only resulted in him applying more pressure.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. He won’t do anything else. We are literally being live-streamed._ He tried to reason with himself. He thought there would be no way Jihoon would risk exposing them. He was wrong.

The moment that the attention moved on from Jihoon the younger boy began to move his hand, stroking Seongwoo’s length above his jeans. Seongwoo almost yelped, covering it with a cough. He was hard. He couldn’t think straight, Jihoon was pumping his dick with slow yet purposeful strokes. He knew he was bright red now, he couldn’t sit still and it was taking all his willpower not to start bucking into Jihoon’s palm. He could feel his precum beading out of his tip, no doubt leaving a stain on the front of his jeans.

He was going to murder Jihoon.

By the time the interview had come back around to him they were giving closing statements and he was breathing in short sharp pants, biting his lip painfully to stop his inevitable moans. Jihoon had begun to pump more vigorously, using excuses like grabbing a water bottle or fixing Seongwoo’s mic to lean in closer to him and cover up what he was doing.

“-Seongwoo-shii, would you like to say your final message to fans?” Seongwoo snapped out of his daze and noticed that everyone was staring at him. He was bright red and clammy; he was sure that he was noticeably sweating.

“I-I want to thank all the Wannables fo-for sup-” _Oh, God. I’m going to cum. “_ Supporting us and we- we- we will- AH!” He came. The silence was deafening, he gasped, “Sorry, banged my knee, we hope to see you all with a new comeback very soon. Thank you.”

He was going to actually murder Jihoon.

The younger boy removed his hand from Seongwoo’s crotch, the look of undeniable satisfaction painted on his face.  

The all did their greeting and signed off the live stream. Seongwoo couldn’t bring himself to look up from the table. He came. HE CAME.

He felt someone nudge his side.

“Hyung, are you okay?” That was Guanlin, he couldn’t meet the younger boy’s eyes. He managed to nod, standing with the others and slowly shuffling out of the room. He gross feeling in his pants made him walk awkwardly and he hoped to god no one noticed. He was lucky that his sweater was long enough to cover the front of his jeans.

“Alright guys, since you’re done for the day, just go home in what you’re in. You don’t have a public schedule for a few days so just wear them back here.” The manager shooed them out of the dressing room. The group nodded grabbing their bags and coats and heading for the van.

Seongwoo walked at the very back of the group, the others glanced over at him but decided to leave him be.

Seongwoo felt an arm around his waist and instantly wanted to shout.

“Get off me.” He stepped out of the others grip.

“Hyung, come on it was fun. A bit kinky? You enjoyed it too.” Jihoon smirked.

Seongwoo glared at him. Jihoon faltered for a second realising the older was not in the mood.

“I- I’ll catch up with you back at the dorm.” He excused himself and caught up with the others.

_Kinky? Is that what he thinks will prove he was old enough? Christ._

Seongwoo was going to teach him a lesson.

Jihoon was going to regret this.

.

When they arrived back at the dorm Seongwoo sped towards the bathroom and immediately jumped into the shower. Sitting in your own cum for an entire car journey was not fun and besides he needed to give Jihoon a false sense of security. Let him relax.

Once he had showered and threw his clothes in the laundry, it was time.

He walked into the living room where most of the others were, they were playing some racing game that Seongwoo didn’t care for.

Jihoon looked up when he walked in, instantly dropping the controller when he saw the expression on the older boy’s face.

“Hyung? Wait-” Seongwoo grabbed Jihoon by the arm and walked him out of the room and into the big bedroom, ignoring his confused pleas.

“You, get out.” He told Jaehwan who was lounging on his bed.

“What? This isn’t even your room!” Jaehwan complained but Seongwoo was already pushing him and his guitar out into the corridor.

Once the other boy was out Seongwoo turned to Jihoon who was now looking slightly concerned.

“Hyung, I’m really s-”

Seongwoo closed the gap between them and pulled Jihoon in for a kiss. The younger boy almost yelped in surprise but kissed back almost instantly. He wrapped his arms around his hyung’s waist and began to lead the kiss, slipping his tongue into Seongwoo’s mouth. Seongwoo complied, letting his tongue dance alongside Jihoon’s, his fingers carding through his hair.

Jihoon felt the older boy walk him backwards until he was pressed against one of the banisters of the bunk beds. Seongwoo’s fingers went to Jihoon’s belt, skilfully undoing it and pulling it out of its loops without breaking their kiss once.

Seongwoo took Jihoon’s arms and moved them behind him so they were wrapped around the bannister. Jihoon broke the kiss.

“Hyung, what’re you doing?”

“You wanted kinky, didn’t you?” Seongwoo asked looping the belt around Jihoon’s wrists and the bannister and tightening it.

Jihoon looked confident but Seongwoo could see the hesitant gleam in his eyes. The younger boy nodded. Seongwoo leaned in and kissed him again pulling away far too soon.

“Well, then that’s what you will get.”

Jihoon opened his mouth to respond but was left with a gasp when Seongwoo dropped to his knees before him. He watched as Seongwoo fumbled with his jeans, undoing the buttons and the zip, letting it fall to his ankles, before leaning forward and pressing his tongue against Jihoon’s dick through his boxers. The younger boy let out a surprised hiss, his length hardening at the sudden pressure. Seongwoo smirked. He moved his lips to the tip and began to mouth at the outline gently sucking through his boxers, watching in amusement as precum leaked through the material. Jihoon was already trembling.

He wasted no time in trailing his fingers up Jihoon’s thighs and pulling his boxers down, letting him spring free.

He glanced up at Jihoon through his eyelashes, the younger boy was struggling with his restraints.

“Hyung, please, I want to touch you.” He pleaded.

“Not yet.” Seongwoo replied.

Jihoon was clearly about to continue arguing so he leant in and lick a stripe from the base of his length to the tip, lapping at the precum that was leaking from him. Jihoon responded with a low moan. Seongwoo took the head into his mouth sucking softly at first, then pressing his tongue at the tip earning him a hiss and a thrust. He wasted no more time and took more and more of Jihoon into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the length as he watched the younger boy unravel at his touch. He soon had his whole length, letting it hit the back of his throat with each thrust. Jihoon was now shuddering, thrusting wildly into Seongwoo’s mouth, causing him to gag a couple of times. His moans were getting louder as Seongwoo cupped his balls, massaging them while he sucked.

“Fuck, hyung, god. Fuck. I think- I-” Jihoon babbled, as his hands struggled against the restraints clearly wanting to grab at Seongwoo.

He knew Jihoon was getting close, his jaw was beginning to ache at the almost violent thrusts and tears sprung free from the corners of his eyes. He looked up at the younger, who had shut his eyes tightly and was moaning blissfully.

He pulled away with a wet smack, trails of saliva and precum still connecting from his lips to Jihoon’s wet length.  

It took Jihoon a second and a couple of thrusts but he opened his eyes dazed and confused.

“Hyung?”

Seongwoo leaned back wiping his mouth and standing up to straighten his clothes.

“That’s all you get, boo.” It’s his turn to smirk.

“Hyung! I was about to cum!” Waves of frustration rolled off Jihoon, his still-hard cock twitched.

“I know and you’re lucky I didn’t cut it off after what you did today.” Seongwoo patted him on the head.

Jihoon stared at him.

Seongwoo turned to leave.

“Wait! I’m still tied up!”

“Oh right!” Seongwoo turned back, pulling Jihoon’s boxers to just barely over his pulsating length. “There you go. Bye now.”

“Hyung, wait!” Jihoon called out after him. “Hyung!” He whined.

Seongwoo left the room with Jihoon in his boxers, tied to the bed post, to be found an hour later by Woojin who found the situation more than hilarious and called in the rest of the members to see.

Jihoon was furious.

_This is NOT over._

 

 

 


	3. Even Further.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is somehow taking it even further. Seongwoo fights back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys,   
> I'm sorry this is so much later than I said it would be but uni is kicking my ass, my other story is also suffering. I hope you guys enjoy this. I've extended it by one chapter so the finale is yet to come.  
> Hopefully in the next week.
> 
> \- Ong Unni

A few days passed and Jihoon was still mad. Seongwoo made him look stupid in front of all the members and he wanted- no needed- revenge. He loved the older boy, he really did but that part of him that yearned to have the upper hand wouldn’t let him let this go. Seongwoo may be the hyung but Jihoon was in charge. He had to be.

“Dude, you need to relax…” Woojin snapped him out of his haze. They were sitting in the pillow fort they made in the second-floor nook above the living room.

“I _am_ relaxed.”

“No. No you’re not, you’re staring down at Seongwoo hyung like you either wanna fuck him or kill him and I’m not sure which one is worse right now.” Woojin cringed at the thought.

“Is it bad that I’m 50/50 right now?” Jihoon asked, looking down at the older boy who was sat on the other side of the room, obliviously watching Daniel playing a game on his phone.

“Yes! Are you crazy?!” Woojin almost shouted.

“He embarrassed me!”

“You made him cum in public!” Woojin yelled, luckily not loud enough to be heard over the game. 

Woojin was the only one Jihoon told about what he did and he made a mental note not to tell him anything else, ever again.

“Will you be a bit louder I don’t think the fans camping outside heard that.” Jihoon groaned.

Woojin winced. “Sorry, but it’s true.” He said more quietly this time. 

“I did what I did to prove a point.”

“What that you’re dumb and horny?”

“Who’s dumb and horny?” Daehwi asked as he climbed up the steps, joining them in the pillows. Guanlin followed close behind him.

“Jihoon.” Supplied Woojin.

“And what else is new?” Daehwi laughed.

“Hey! I’m your hyung!” Jihoon complained.

“Yeah and you also thought jacking someone off in public, on camera, was a good idea.”

Jihoon turned to Woojin anger flaring in his eyes.

“I swear I didn’t say a thing!” Woojin defended quickly.

“Calm down, wink boy. Guanlin told me. He was sitting next to hyung, do you not think he would have noticed.” Daehwi questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Guanlin looked embarrassed, “Trust me, I did everything I could to not notice…”

Jihoon paled. He hadn’t intended to scar the maknae.

“Sorry about that.” He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly.

“Okay, so what exactly is going on in this Fortress of Horny-tude that you’ve built here.” Daehwi asked.

“Well, Jihoon is trying to figure out how to get revenge on hyung… for getting revenge… on him. As you can see, perfectly sane thoughts going on up here.” Woojin explained. Jihoon elbowed him.

“Hyung, I think you should let this one go.” Guanlin pitched in, “Seongwoo hyung, is your hyung. You did something wrong, he got revenge won’t it just make things worse?”

“He’s not my hyung. He’s my boyfriend-”

“He’s still your hyu-”

“He’s not my hyung when he’s writhing under me.” Jihoon scoffed.

“Urgh, hyung please, there are children here!” Daehwi complained glancing at Guanlin.

“We’re literally the same age.” Guanlin shook his head, “but also gross. Please stop.”

Jihoon sighed, glancing over the edge at the hyungs that had gathered in the living room below.

“Look, no one noticed what I was doing, _all_ the members saw what he did to me-wait- all the members saw, so to get him back I suppose I would have to- oh shit, this is going to be good.” Jihoon had a revelation, giving the other members an almost evil glance.

“You know what. I don’t even want to know.” Daehwi shook his head, “Me and Linlin are gonna help Minhyun hyung with dinner, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yes, _mum_.”  Jihoon snickered as he watched the two younger boys descend the spiral steps, he was suddenly feeling a lot brighter now that he had thought of an idea.

It was dumb and risky and oh god, Seongwoo would 100% kill him but that thought just turned him on.

Now he just had to put his plan in motion.

.

Seongwoo was loitering in the kitchen, trying to look like he was helping when, in reality, he was just stealing from the side dishes while Minhyun wasn’t looking. Everyone bar Jihoon and Jisung were in there too, doing the same as him.

He was trying to pinch some ham from the jjigae when Jisung came into the room.

“Jihoon’s unwell, he’s not going to eat with us.”

Seongwoo looked up, concerned, “What’s wrong with him? I’ll go check.” 

“I was just with him, it’s just a bad headache. You can take some food for him after dinner.” Jisung suggested.

Seongwoo sighed, Jihoon had been a little miffed at him for the past few days over the ‘blowjob incident’. He did feel bad, he wanted to make it up to him soon. He shrugged before going back to stealing from the pot.

 “Seongwoo! I told you to stop stealing! Get out of the kitchen already, go set the table- and Christ take Sungwoon hyung with you.” Minhyun ushered him and the shorter boy out of the room.

Sungwoon had noodles poking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Hyung, you need to be more subtle!” Seongwoo laughed.

They entered the living room where they’d set up the table. He was glad that they bought something they could all sit around. Besides eating on the ground wasn’t particularly comfortable. He noticed that the tablecloth had already been pulled over the table and only the cutlery and cups had to be laid out.

It wasn’t long before he was done and everyone else piled back into the living room, many of them carrying pots, pans and bowls of food.

Once they had all settled in their usual spots; Seongwoo between Woojin and an empty spot that would usually filled by Jihoon, Jisung and Minhyun each at one end of the table with everyone randomly in between.

 The meal was going well and the discussion turned to their upcoming comeback when things took a turn. Seongwoo was in the middle of jokingly arguing with Jaehwan about him spoiling the album when he thought he felt something ghost over his thigh.

He stumbled slightly on his words but continued until there it was again. This time not ghosting this time he knew he felt it. The all-too-familiar palm pressing against his crotch.

He choked on his food, spluttering loudly. He moved his legs, instinctively trying to shut them but was held back. This time two hands pushing his thighs apart.

_No. No. No. NO. This boy is crazy, isn’t he?_

“Seongwoo ah, you good?” Jisung asked looking slightly concerned.

Seongwoo managed a weak nod, the hands were creeping up again, undoing his jeans, reaching into the boxers-

“Ye-yeah, fine. Just got- rice! Rice stuck in the throat! All good now!” He rambled.

“Okay…” Jisung raised an eyebrow but moved on.

Seongwoo needed to leave the room. He needed to go. He needed to get up- _OH, my dick is out. MY DICK IS OUT!_

Seongwoo thought he must had stopped breathing, he could feel everything, the lightest touch, the smallest tug, the way Jihoon’s breath was tickling the wet slit of his dick. At that moment, he felt Jihoon tongue on him as he lapped at the precum dribbling out of his now hardened cock.

He couldn’t think.

He was gripping his chopsticks with such intensity that he thought they would break.

“Seongwoo hyung, what do you think about the choreo in the dance break?” Daniel asked from across the table, completely oblivious to the breakdown Seongwoo was having.

“I- well, I- think” Jihoon too him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, Seongwoo dropped his chopsticks, a shudder running through his body.

“Hyung?” Daniel asked, Seongwoo was lucky at this point that most of the others were listening to Guanlin talk about the verse he was writing for his rap.

“I think it’s good.” He managed to form a full sentence. Daniel nodded unsurely, looking like he wanted to say something but thought against it. He turned his attention to Guanlin too, leaving Seongwoo gasping quietly.

Jihoon was going to kill him. He was actually going to die at this table. He was struggling to hold back moans as the younger boy sucked on his length, taking more and more of him in with every move.

It was at that point that a thought occurred to him.

Jihoon was under the table… but no one knew that he was and thus if he was found this would no doubt be bad for him too… which means that Jihoon is also at risk.

_Two can play at this game._

Seongwoo moved his hand under the table subtly. Reaching for Jihoon’s hair, he ran his fingers through the soft brown locks. The younger leaned into his touch, his movement slowing for a second he turned his head pressing a wet kiss on the older boy’s palm.

Seongwoo almost melted before snapping out of it and realising the situation he was in because of him. He gripped Jihoon by his hair and guided him back to his dick. Jihoon happily obliged until Seongwoo began to tug at the younger boy’s hair making him take in more of him than he could. Seongwoo could feel Jihoon’s hesitation and the way he swallowed around his dick almost made him moan out loud. He began to control Jihoon’s movements, fucking into his face and picking up speed with every yank of his hair. He was being rough, he knew that, perhaps too rough but the boy was driving him crazy and the lustful haze seemed to distort any sense he may have had.

He was losing it, he could feel his orgasm building and he was struggling not to make any noise, to pretend he was eating dinner and listening to their conversations while he was using Jihoon’s mouth like a sex toy under the table.

“Seongwoo yah, what do you think of the jjigae?” Minhyun asked, drawing his and everyone around the tables attention.

_Oh, fuck not now, not now!_

It was too late and Seongwoo was cumming, his dick pressed against the back of Jihoon’s throat and Jihoon’s face buried in his pelvis.

He let out a strangled moan, his vision spotting.

_Well, shit._

_“_ It was orgasmic?” He awkwardly laughed, trying to play off the moan. He could feel the younger trying to back up but he held steady… just long enough for Jihoon to begin hitting his thigh frantically. There was a silence that stretched a few seconds too long.  He let go feeling the younger fly back from his cock.

“Right, well. We should clean up. Last one in the kitchen does the dishes.” Minhyun declared causing everyone to jump up, grab their plate and rush into the kitchen.

Seongwoo almost sighed in relief, “you go on ahead, I’m going to check on Jihoon.

He waited till the door had swung shut before hurriedly tucking himself back into his pants and ducking under the tablecloth.

He was met with a trembling Jihoon. The younger boy had tears streaking down his face and a mess of saliva and cum dribbling from his mouth and down his chin.

Seongwoo felt bad.

“Jihoon I-” He couldn’t finish his words as he was tackled to the ground, his arms pinned above his head. Jihoon kissed his sloppily, yet purposefully, his tongue dominating Seongwoo’s mouth, ignoring the older boy’s weak protests. When he finally pulled away Seongwoo wriggled out of his grasp.

“Jihoon, what the fuck?” He gaped at the younger, wiping the cum from his face in annoyance.

“You’re mine. I was trying to prove myself to you, that I was old enough but you didn’t see it and you made me look stupid in front of everyone. I tried to get revenge and you do it again!” Jihoon explained himself passionately.

“Hoonie, that doesn’t make any sense… don’t need to prove yourself, you already look after me and care for me, I feel like you’re the hyung most of the time and I love it.” Seongwoo shuffled forward, using his sleeve to clean off Jihoon’s face.

“But I want to look after you in other way’s too but you won’t let me do anything and its driving me crazy.” Jihoon argued.

“I was going to sleep with you on Seollal.”

“What?”

“I wanted all the members to be out so that we could have the place to ourselves.” Seongwoo explained.

“Oh… I ruined it, didn’t I?” Jihoon gestured around.

“No, but I have to warn you, baby.” Seongwoo leaned in, letting his lips graze Jihoon’s ear, “I love the way you go all dorm-Jihoon on me but pull some shit like that again and you’ll get worse than a choking.”

The younger boy’s eyes widened and Seongwoo smiled, innocently as though it wasn’t a threat.

“Now come on, my Winking. Let’s see if I can convince Jisung hyung to take the others out to a movie or something. You’ve got some proving to do.”

Jihoon looked surprised at the sudden turn of events.

“We could just stay under here?”

“Jihoon I’m not fucking you for the first time in the living room, under the dining table.” He took the younger by the hand and they climbed from under the tablecloth.

As they clambered out, they came face to face with Woojin and Daehwi.

“Oh dear God, tell me you weren’t under the table the whole time…” Daehwi scowled pointing an accusing finger at Jihoon.

“Uhhh…”

“God damn it! I’m telling Jisung hyun-”

“Then maybe Sungwoon hyung needs to know about what you and a certain small-faced member of our group did on his bed… multiple times.” Jihoon smirked.

Daehwi turned a deep pink and replied after a pause, “You horny asshole.” 

They tried to contain their laughter as they watched their maknae turn and storm away.  


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Jihoon finally have time together after weeks of promotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait. Uni has been hell.  
> But I finally had time to write the final chapter for this.  
> I'm a little rusty since it has been so long and this has not been edited so there may be some errors. But I hope it will be worth the wait and you all enjoy it.
> 
> \- Ong Unni

 

Seongwoo buried his head into Jihoon’s shoulder the moment they got into the car. A needy whine escaping his lips. Jihoon responded by pulling him close, almost into his lap. They watched the other members piling into the van, the boys didn’t pay much attention to the two snuggling in the back seat. He gently unclipped the obnoxiously large toy squirrel that was clipped to the older boy’s hair but chose to leave the string of pink flowers almost cooing at how adorable it looked. He sighed contently, it was finally over. Their final fansign for their Boomerang promotions. Done. Jihoon knew he should be delighted by how loved they were, their fans were incredible and dedicated but it also meant they didn’t have a lot of time to rest or just be with each other.

Seongwoo felt the same, because of their comeback every waking moment was spent in the practice room or shuffling around different schedules, both of them were too exhausted to even think about touching each other. Seongwoo couldn’t deny how much he missed Jihoon. It was ridiculous, he knew that. They were together 24/7 but he still missed the smaller things, the stolen kisses between schedules, the way Jihoon would play with his fingers when the held hands, the way they would lounge around under a blanket together refusing untangle their limbs… the list was too long.  

Seongwoo didn’t care how needy he looked in front of the other members. They should be used to it. He missed his boyfriend and now that promotions were over he wasn’t planning on letting the younger boy out of his sight.

“Jihoon ah, I wanna stay with you tonight.” He whispered into his lover’s ear. Jihoon turned bright red but nodded eagerly.

The journey back to the dorm was short and yet excruciatingly slow, Jihoon could barely keep his hands off his hyung. His fingers working their way under the elder’s shirt, rubbing gentle circles in dip of his hip.

Seongwoo had his head buried in Jihoon’s shoulder, shallow breaths ghosting over the youngers skin as he mouthed lazily over a yellowing hickey he had left many days before.

“I’d like to remind you there are minors in this car.” Jisung sighed exasperatedly, looking over the back of his seat at the lovebirds.

Seongwoo didn’t even look up.

“Guanlin’s asleep and Jinyoung and Daehwi are in their own world.” Jihoon retorted causing the others to stifle a laugh.

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Just please keep it PG.”

Seongwoo finally broke away, “Okay, okay…”

.

Seongwoo’s was pushed into Jihoon’s mattress the second they walked through the door, letting it slam loudly behind them. Jihoon threw off his jacket and clambered on top of him.

“Hey! Guys come on! It’s my room too!” Daniel could be heard protesting through the door. In that moment, he couldn’t care less. All he could see was Jihoon.

Their lips connected once, twice, three times. Seongwoo’s fingers were tangled in Jihoon’s hair tugging on it ever so slightly, causing the younger boy to moan into their kiss. Jihoon’s hands were already groping at his hips, holding him in place as he began to grind is crotch against Seongwoo’s.

Their movements were frantic, their hearts pounding in their chests. Time had both stopped and plunged in to hyper-speed.

Seongwoo was the first to pull away, gasping for air. Jihoon chased his lips.

“Give me a second, Hoonie.” He panted.

“Hyung, your stamina is so bad.” The younger laughed but shuffled off the elder’s body, lying beside him, head propped up on his elbow.

“Shut up, you brat.” Seongwoo sluggishly swatted at him, his breath still coming out in short puffs.

Jihoon couldn’t help but grin, brushing away stray strands from his hyung’s face. He stared down at the boy he still couldn’t believe was his, his thumb brushing over the three dots that marked his flawless skin, his cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush, and his eyes were practically sparkling.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that right?”

Seongwoo closed his eyes embarrassedly looking away.

“No, really. Hyung, baby, my love, you’re so beautiful. If I only had one day left before my sight was taken away, I’d spend it staring at your face.”

 “Jihoon ah, stop it!” Seongwoo laughed turning away from him covering his face with his hands.

His hands were wrestled away from his face and a pair of lips pressed into the top of head.

“I love your hair,” a kiss pressed soft against his eyelids, “I love your eyes,” another kiss pressed on his nose, “I love your little nose,” finally a pair of lips pressed against his own, “I love your lips.”

“Hoonie!” Seongwoo whined, knowing he was bright red at this point.

Jihoon laughed, deciding to push his hyung a little further. He let go of one of Seongwoo’s wrists, pushing up the older boy’s shirt and began to undo his pants. Fingers working fast, soon he was left in his boxers.

Jihoon wasted no time in pressing his palm against the older boys already hardening cock. Seongwoo let out a low hiss, shuddering under his touch.

“Let me take care of you, hyung.” Jihoon whispered before kissing his way down the older boy’s neck, leaving deep purple marks as he went. He fumbled with the buttons on Seongwoo’s crumpled shirt before giving up and pulling it apart popping the buttons all the way down.

“Hoon-” He broke off in a loud hiss as the younger began to stroke at his length, pulling down his boxers letting his hardened length spring forth and leak against pale abdomen.

Jihoon bit softly at the flesh beside the older boy’s length leaving purple marks blossoming in his wake. Seongwoo wriggled impatiently, his fingers threading through the youngers hair tugging with increasing pressure.

“Someone is a little impatient today.” Jihoon laughed and was met with a petulant whine. “Okay, okay, baby. I told you I’d take care of you.”

Jihoon finally wrapped his hand around Seongwoo’s length, licking a stripe from the base to the tip taking the head into his mouth, earning a loud moan from the elder. His tongue worked expertly lapping at the precum that dripped from the slit of his cock. He loved the filthy moans that escaped the older boy’s mouth. He knew he was good at this, he’d got plenty of experience in the weeks that followed the ‘dining room’ incident, dropping to his knees in dark corners of the practice room late at night, pulling Seongwoo in the bathroom behind the scenes at music shows and once or twice under the blankets in the back of the van hoping the members wouldn’t catch them. He knew Seongwoo’s weaknesses, like the way he would whine and shudder if he sucked on that one spot on his inner thigh or the way he would begin to mutter expletives when Jihoon cupped his balls playing with them as he took more and more of his hyung’s length. Before long he could feel him at the back of his throat and Seongwoo’s hips began to thrust erratically, his fingers pulling on Jihoon’s hair almost painfully.

Seongwoo bit his lip trying to stifle his moans but the feeling of Jihoon’s lips around his length was too much.

“Ahh fuck… fuck! Jihoonie!” He threw his head back trembling with his building orgasm. “Hoonie, I’m- I’m gonna come!” He tried to pull the Jihoon off him but he waved him away. The younger managed to hold it together well enough, blinking back the tears and holding back his gag reflex as his hyung’s thrusts got faster, hitting the back of Jihoon’s throat rapidly, finally with an explosive groan Seongwoo came, shooting ribbons of white down the younger boy’s throat. He pulled away spluttering but managed to swallow the load.

Seongwoo sat up his pupils still blow out from the high, he wore a soft smile as pulled Jihoon towards him, catching his lips in a sloppy open mouthed kiss, licking a drop of cum from the corner of his mouth.

Jihoon pushed him away with a laugh, “Hyung! That’s your own cum, that’s gross!”

“You swallowed it, Jeojang-shii.” He stuck his tongue out.

 Jihoon pushed him back onto the bed, “Don’t test me, Ongcheongi-shii.”

They playfully wrestled for a couple of moments, basking in each other’s presence before Seongwoo snuggled into Jihoon’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” Jihoon said quietly, but Seongwoo heard the worry in his voice.

“What do you mean?”

“When we can’t see each other every day, what am I going to do? If I feel like this when we are still in the same group?” Jihoon, tried to keep his voice clear.

Seongwoo propped himself on his elbow, looking down at the younger, “Hey, we’ll be okay. We’ll make time for each other.”

“What if you find someone in your new group? Someone you like better than me?” Jihoon pouted.

“I’ll never find someone I like more than you. Don’t be crazy, Hoonie.” Seongwoo immediately replied before swinging his leg over the younger boy’s waist and straddling him. “Besides, I love you so much… I love your hair…” He kissed his black bangs, “I love your eyes…” His kissed both his eyelids, “I love your lit-”

He was stopped by Jihoon bursting out with laughter, “You’re copying me!”

“It’s hard to come up with something so cheesy on the fly.” Seongwoo laughed along with him.

“HEY!” Jihoon whacked his arm. The laughter died down soon after, Seongwoo leaned down capture Jihoon’s lips in his. This kiss was different to the other, it was slow but frantic, soft but messy… desperate. He wanted Jihoon to understand, to see exactly how he felt, how much wanted him.

 When they broke away, only sounds in the room were the soft pants that left the mouths and echoed around the room.  

“I want you. I want all of you Jihoon ah.” Seongwoo whispered, forehead pressed against the younger boy’s.

“I- you- what?” Jihoon’s eyes widened.

“I want you to fuck me.” Seongwoo said. 

There was a long pause, Jihoon seemed to stop breathing, his eyes were still wide and frozen, staring up at the older boy.

“… unless you don’t want to?”

That snapped him out of it. Seongwoo felt himself being flipped, he was on his back again, Jihoon between his legs.

“I do. I want to. I want you.” Jihoon replied eagerly, he was grinning, eyes raking over the older boy’s very naked body. “I- just, why now?”

“I guess, I think we’re ready. I mean, I hope we are. I love you, you love me. I don’t want to spend the rest of our time together hold back. I want to be with you completely.” Seongwoo reasoned, cupping Jihoon’s face, “I trust you.”

Jihoon leaned into the touch, his heart pounding. “I love you too, hyung.”

A moment passed.

“I can’t help but notice that I’m very naked and you are still kinda clothed.” Seongwoo pulled at the younger boy’s t-shirt.

Jihoon got the hint, very quickly shedding the remainder of his clothes and returning to the spot. Seongwoo’s gaze danced down the younger boy’s body; sure, Jihoon was slightly shorter than him but years of dancing had left Jihoon with powerful thighs and a strong upper body, he may not have had abs but Seongwoo could see that it wouldn’t be long before he did. His stomach may not have been carved but it was flat and rock hard. Seongwoo licked his lips looking at the way his thicker thighs pressed against the back of his more slender ones.

“Hyung?”

He was pulled back to the moment. He looked up.

“Do we have any... lube?” He sounded nervous. It was easy to forget in all his bravado that Jihoon was still a virgin.

“Look in the top drawer, if not we’ll make do.”

Jihoon leaned over him, rummaging in the drawer by his head. He startled as the younger boy’s hardening cock brushed against his.

“I-is there any?”

“It’s empty.”

_Crap._

“Ah, well that’s okay, we can make do.” Seongwoo reassured.

“How?”

“Give me your hand.”

Seongwoo took Jihoon’s hand in his and stuck two of the younger boy’s fingers into his mouth. He began to suck on them swirling his tongue and covering them in his spit. Jihoon began to breath in shallow breaths, he was flushed red and Seongwoo could feel his cock rutting against his thigh.

“Okay, that should do it… just start with one.” Seongwoo could see the brief hesitation in his eyes.

“This won’t hurt you, right? You’ve done this before?” Jihoon asked, as he pressed his finger between Seongwoo’s cheeks, hesitating at his rim.

“I have, a couple of times… I was on the other end though. It won’t hurt. It’ll be fine.” Seongwoo reassured.

Jihoon nodded, seemingly gaining a bit of confidence he pressed his finger slowly. Seongwoo’s breath hitched as he felt the finger slowly inching into him. It hurt. But not as much as he thought, there was a low ache, a slight burning but he was fine. Jihoon pushed his finger in until his knuckle and began to slowly pump, he was so tight he had no idea how he was supposed to fit another finger in, let alone his cock.

He continued to pump his finger until it gradually became slightly easier, Seongwoo started to get used to it, it felt good.

“Ahh, the other one. Do one more.” Seongwoo managed to moan. Jihoon complied adding a second finger, it became hard again, Seongwoo’s brows knitted together in slight pain. Jihoon leaned down and kissed him, trying to take his mind off the pain. He continued to pump his fingers, beginning to curl them and hitting that one spot that made the older boy moan into their kiss.  Jihoon curled his fingers even more, loving the way it caused the other to writhe under him.

“Fuck, Hoonie! That’s it! Fuck!” Seongwoo moaned. “Fuck me! I’m ready, please just fuck me already.”

Jihoon eased his fingers out, “Are you sure your ready, hyung?”

 “Jihoon, I want you in me. Now.”

 _Fuck._ Jihoon’s cock leaked over the older boy’s thigh. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Tell me if I hurt you, even slightly.”

Jihoon lined himself up, his tip pressing against the older boy’s entrance. He reached up and intertwined their fingers and gripped his hip with his other hand. He took a deep breath and began to inch himself into Seongwoo’s hole.

He was so tight Jihoon willed himself not to bury himself completely in his hyung’s perky ass. The feeling of his walls tightening around his length almost made him cum instantly, his eyes shut instinctively.

“Fuck, hyung you’re so tight.” He moaned, pushing further in, he was beginning to lose the little control he had, his hips treated to buck deeper.

He was over half way in when he heard a whimper. His eyes snapped open.

“Hyung? Fuck, hyung. I’m sorry.” Jihoon stopped immediately staring down at Seongwoo. The older boy was wincing, his eyes shut tightly, tears threatening to escape.

“I’m fine.” He whispered.

“No. No you’re not, you should have told me stop!” He began to panic, “I’m going to pull out!”

“No, wait, it always hurts first time. Just give me a second. Just wait.” Seongwoo opened his eyes slightly.

“Okay… tell me when to move.” Jihoon lowered is face till he was buried in the elder’s neck, leaving soft kisses on the soft skin.

After a few moments, Seongwoo spoke, “Okay, go, slowly.”

Jihoon began to push in again till he was flush against the older boy’s entrance.

“You can move.” Seongwoo smiled, the pain had faded slightly.

Jihoon hesitantly began to move, slowly inching in and out. He looked at the older for confirmation before speeding up. He pulled out entirely before pushing in once again, Seongwoo’s walls closing around him intoxicatingly, his thrusts gaining power. He couldn’t think, all he could think of was Seongwoo.

_Seongwoo._

_Seongwoo._

_Seongwoo._

“Hoonie, fuck! Faster!” Seongwoo’s heart was racing as he threw his arms around the younger boy’s neck, his legs wrapping around his waist. All the pain was faded into a dull ache and overridden with ecstasy.

Jihoon began to slam into him, the slap of skin against skin echoing around the room. Jihoon lifted his leg over his shoulder changing the angle and finding that one spot that drove Seongwoo crazy.

“There! FUCK! HARDER!” He arched his back clinging to the younger.

Jihoon stopped restraining himself, pounding into the spot over and over again, hands gripping the older in a way that would surely leave bruises in the morning.

“Fuck! Hyung you’re so tight!” Jihoon groaned.

Seongwoo knew he was getting close, he was seeing stars, scratching lines into Jihoon’s back, howling for more.

“Hyung, baby… you’re so good, so tight, fuck… I’m going to cum.” Jihoon was on edge. He pressed Seongwoo into the mattress pulling him into a searing kiss.

He came. Moaning into the kiss, he rode out his orgasm continuing to pound into Seongwoo’s hole. He wrapped his hand around the older boy’s length tugging, once, twice, watching as white ribbons spilled over his fingers and Seongwoo mewled in pleasure.

Jihoon collapsed on top of the older, still buried deep inside him. The room was filled with their gasps as their hearts worked overtime.

“That was… that was amazing.” Jihoon was the first to speak. His head was pressed against Seongwoo’s chest. He could hear the way his heart was fluttering like a hummingbird in its cage.

“Hoonie, get off me,” Seongwoo complained light-heartedly at the weight, wincing as Jihoon slowly pulled out, followed by a gush of cum seeping out of his hole. Jihoon rolled off him and opened his arms for him to curl into his side. “It really was awesome. I love you.” He added as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“I love you too, hyung. More than anything.”

They lay there for a while longer, listening as their breathing returned to normal. They knew they should get cleaned up but neither wanted to move, especially since they hadn’t been particularly quiet and the chances of any of the others being up and having heard them was pretty high.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I have some ideas for next time.”

“Really?” Seongwoo humoured him.

“I think you would look really pretty in thigh high socks and some kitty ears. I think Niel hyung has a whole bu-” Jihoon was cut off by a soft laugh.

“If we are going to explore kinks, surely I should get to go first?”

  
Jihoon’s eyes lit up and he looked. “Sure, hyung whatever you want.”

“Hmm, maybe I want to wear pigtails and call you Daddy. What would you say to that?” Seongwoo asked, curious of the younger’s response.

Jihoon stared at him for a few moments before a smirk appeared on his lips.

“I’d say that, my baby boy better be good for his Daddy, or Daddy might need to punish him.” Jihoon spoke in a low tone, running his fingers through the older boy’s hair.

“Hoonie! Stop it!” Seongwoo turned bright red, he hadn’t expected such a confident answer.

“Is my baby boy embarrassed?”

“STOP” Seongwoo giggled, swatting at the younger.

“Fine, fine. Just know. I’m up for doing whatever you want. As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy.” Jihoon broke character.

“Me too, Hoonie.”  

“Love you, baby.” Jihoon pulled him impossibly close.

In that moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed.

Just Seongwoo, Jihoon and their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a poll on my twitter about what my next fic should be 
> 
> Twitter - @AuthorUnniOng 
> 
> And CuriousCat if you wanted to ask me anything or leave a prompt. 
> 
> CuriousCat- @AuthorUnniOng

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Criticisms are appreciated!  
> I write for Wanna One (seongwoo-centric generally) and JBJ so if you have any prompts or pairings let me know and I'll see what I can do!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
